


Smut Writing for Dummies

by everydayescapeartist



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Jaime's so soft, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, bff braime, college braime, dancing braime, jaime's tutoring style is definitely hands-on, no penis euphemisms were harmed in the making of this fic, oblivious brienne is oblivious, this was very meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayescapeartist/pseuds/everydayescapeartist
Summary: Brienne needs to write some decent smut for her creative writing class.  She is not expecting her best friend Jaime to provide her with so much help with the assignment.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Smut Writing for Dummies

She’d known this would be part of her creative writing class. It was only one part but she’d been dreading it ever since she’d seen it in the syllabus at the beginning of the semester. Not one to not do her best though, Brienne had told herself that when the time came, she’d get through it and more than that, she’d produce something decent…or decently indecent, as the case may be. The time had come though and Brienne sat at her desk staring at her laptop and fidgeting. She’d already written the brief backstory of the characters. She wasn’t expected to write a full novel or anything but she did need to provide some context as to who the characters were and how they found themselves together for their tryst. 

Brienne turned abruptly to the sound of her door opening and automatically shut her laptop halfway while frowning at the smirking face of her best friend. 

“You didn’t knock.” 

“I know, and here you are fully dressed anyway.”

“Hardy-har-har,” she snipped.

“There were no hair ties on the door.”

“And there probably never will be. What do you need?”

“Just wanted to hang, that’s all. What are you working on, anyway?” Jaime asked, coming fully into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Class assignment.”

“I figured. Which class?” he asked, taking a seat and waiting for her answer.

“Creative writing.”

“Ah…well, what is it this week? Poetry? Future fic? Children’s lit? What?”

“None of those. It doesn’t matter. How’s your day going?”

Jaime’s brow furrowed as he studied her, his lips twitching upward. “My day’s going fine. I’m all caught up on reading and assignments. You’d be proud of me.”

Her eyebrows and then her lips rose at that announcement. “You’re right. I am proud of you.” His resulting smile lit up his whole face, which she found quite distracting. She cleared her throat. “That said, I am sadly not all caught up, so I can’t really hang out right now.”

Jaime shifted in his seat on her small loveseat. It was against the wall perpendicular to and next to her desk. “How much more do you have to do?”

She sighed. “Too much.”

“Whatever it is, you’re a whiz. I could just take a nap here while you work on it.”

Brienne looked down at her laptop and tried to take a steadying breath. “There’s no telling how long I’ll take. You should go find other things to do. It’s Saturday. I’m sure there’s something fun going on."

She was still staring down, which is why she missed Jaime’s movement until it was too late. He’d fully opened her laptop and was reading what was on her screen for a few seconds before she smacked his arms away and started to shut it again. Jaime sat back down on her couch, laughing. 

“You’re writing smut!” he accused, chortling. 

“It’s erotic fiction.”

“If it looks like a bang that was promised and sounds like a bang that was promised…oh, do be descriptive about the sounds...”

Her next sigh was a long-suffering one indeed. “You should go,” she tried to tell him firmly.

“No, wench, come on. I’m not picking on you…much. I won’t, I mean. I could help. You’re obviously seeking out help. What are these sites you’ve pulled up? _Smut for dummies? How to write the steamiest erotic fiction?_ Let me be another source. You can even cite me if you like."

“Because you’re so experienced in writing smut?” she said dryly, with an eye roll to match.

He noticed that she’d gone ahead and just called it smut but decided not to point it out to her. “I’m more experienced in the reading of…certain stories…and, well, I mean…there’s life experience.”

“Certain stories in certain magazines…you actually read the stories?” She went right ahead and ignored the life experience comment. She couldn’t allow herself to start picturing that.

Jaime tilted his head and smirked at her. “Do you only look at the pictures?”

“What? I…no, I don’t look at anything…I just…well, I have an older brother, you know.”

“And he shared his latest issues with you as he got them?”

She gawped at him, not even trying to contain the horror that shown on her swiftly heating face. “Ew! No!”

“So, you snooped and checked out his magazines behind his back?”

“I…wanted to know why he hid them.”

“And you found out. So, you didn’t read any of the stories?”

She gave a half shrug and turned in the other direction to look across the room and out her window to the oh-so-fascinating parking lot view beyond. “Sure,” she mumbled. 

“What about other erotica, Miss Tarth? You don’t read any smutty fiction? Weren’t Sansa and Margaery into that really popular series about the rich guy and the bondage and all that? Did they ever lend you those?”

“I’ve read a few books they coerced me into reading. They weren’t really my thing or anything, but yes, I can probably pull from memory some to get this assignment done. Thank you for the reminder. That’s a help. You really don’t have to stick around for this, Jaime.”

She heard him stand and let a breath of air leave her in relief. It was very short-lived as Jaime appeared in front of her. He’d come around her chair and now she either had the choice of staring at his body…inspiration indeed…or his face. She chose the latter and he grinned down at her, holding his hands out to her. She looked up at him, confused. “Up, up,” he ordered. 

“What? Why?” She let him take her hands and tug her into a standing position though. 

“Okay, first of all, you need to loosen the hell up about this.”

“I am loose, I’m fine,” she argued and he shook his head at her, fondly exasperated. 

“No. You’re not. Hold on. I have just the thing.”

She scrunched her face up at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about as she watched him take out his phone and type in something quickly. “You better not be telling anyone else what I’m working on,” she warned.

He waved his hand dismissively at her. “I’m not.” A second later, she heard the familiar beat and opening words to an older song that she remembered her father continuously changing the radio station on when she was a very young child. She’d since heard it, of course, as it was still played with purpose sometimes at parties. _Let’s talk about sex baby…let’s talk about you and me…._

“Oh, gods…really?” she groaned. 

“Come on, wench. You need to get in the right mindset.”

“You know this song actually gets to some serious points, right?”

“Gods’ sake, humor me, will you? Dance with me.”

He didn’t really give her a chance to accept or decline that invitation though as he started dancing around her with some truly ridiculous moves that made her crack up despite herself. 

“Come on, come on, my sweetling, the music's still playing. Might I have this dance, my lady?”

She shook her head at his antics but gave in just a little and let herself bounce a bit in time with the music. It was barely anything but Jaime laughed triumphantly nonetheless. He looked down at his phone and chose a different song. "Perhaps something more mood music-y.” She listened for the next song and put her hand to her face when she heard the lyrics.

_I’ve been really trying, baby…Trying to hold back this feeling for so long…_

“I don’t think this is helping.”

“Shh, wench."

_Let’s get it on…_

“Jaime…”

“Okay, something more modern it is.”

“Jaime…”

_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_

“Oh, this one is really good to dance to.” He put his phone down on her chair, grabbed her hands and started to move his arms, making her move her own. He lifted one and twirled her to the music and she couldn’t help but smile. “That’s it. Have fun.”

“You’re a brat,” she accused, all while starting to dance even more to the music. 

_You say we’re just friends…but friends don’t know the way you taste..._

She met his eyes and then looked quickly away again, setting herself into a spin in an attempt to avoid thinking too hard on that line. It wasn’t helpful that she had more than friendly feelings for her best friend. It was downright inconvenient, in fact. And in moments like this where said friend was getting carried away with the song and the moment and pulling her back to him and in entirely too close, it was particularly torturous. But she couldn’t make herself give up fleeting chances like this to be so close and to pretend he felt something more than friendship too. 

“You’re a good dancer, you know,” he said softly, his breath fanning her cheek. 

She allowed her lips to lift a little. “So are you.”

When the song ended, she forced herself to step back. 

Jaime held her gaze for a long moment and then picked his phone up again. He found a playlist this time and just set it to shuffle before laying the phone down on her desk. He seemed to think for a moment and then picked up her laptop. 

“What are you doing?”

Jaime moved over to her bed and sat down, scooting so that his back was against the wall, her laptop resting on his thighs. Then, he patted the bed next to him and looked up at her expectantly. She sighed, realizing he wasn’t just going to leave her to do her assignment on her own. It’s not that she didn’t want his company. She always wanted his company. This was just embarrassing. She climbed onto the bed and sat next to him and he gave her a satisfied smile.

“Okay, so hopefully you feel a little loosened up now.” He held up a hand to stop the protest he knew was on the tip of her tongue. “The music sets a good mood,” he continued, nodding toward his phone over on her desk, “and good smut is probably better written in a bed than at a desk.” At that, he waved his arm out to gesture regarding their current location. Brienne tried to swallow down her nerves. Jaime must have noticed because he placed a comforting hand on her knee and squeezed. Then, he looked at her laptop and pulled up KingdomTube. It was like an imminent train wreck but she couldn’t look away. 

“Sexiest movie kisses” he typed in and hit play on one of the first resulting compilation videos. 

“Why are we watching this?”

“You need inspiration, wench.”

Brienne gave him a scathing look.

“Oh, I love it when you scowl at me. That’s so hot!”

“Stop it, Jaime."

“Stop the video or stop finding you hot?”

“You don’t find me hot. Don’t be a jerk.”

He made a face at her that she couldn’t quite decipher. “Don’t tell me what I find hot. Watch the video.”

She begrudgingly turned her attention to the screen. She didn’t want to enjoy the scene upon scene where the two leads came together in every situation imaginable to share perfect, passionate kisses. She didn’t want to but she did. She also didn’t want to think about the fact that the only person she wanted to share kisses like that with was sitting right next to her.

“The thing is,” Jaime put in after about seven such kiss scenes, “you need to start out with a great kiss, right? I mean, that’s the hook that gets you into the larger smutty scene.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

He paused the video and opened up her working document again. This time, she didn’t do anything to try to stop him as he read over her introductory paragraphs. “So, it’s historical fiction?”

“Yes. Some of us received modern, some historical.” 

“Seems up our alley.”

She noticed he said “our” and not “your” and it made her smile tentatively. One of the things she and Jaime shared in common was their love of history, and books and movies about history. 

“Two knights, huh? One of them the first female knight of their kingdom?” He met her eyes, grinning. 

She shrugged. “I liked it better than a knight and a fair maiden. That seems so overdone.”

“It is. You’re right. It’s a good, bold choice.”

“Thank you.”

“So, how are you going to have them go about kissing?”

“I don’t know. They’re stopped at the inn. He can deliver a pizza to her room. Ridiculous music can play and they can just sort of…fall on each other.”

“I’m seriously starting to question your family’s entertainment choices.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I don’t know. He’s been longing for her. He’ll go after her, to her room.”

Jaime nodded, watching her intently. “That’s good. He can take wine, not pizza. I know it’s smut but we should still try for some historical accuracy.”

“Okay. She’ll be happy but confused to see him.”

“She doesn’t realize he has feelings for her yet, does she?”

“No. I’ve written it that they’ve a sort of friendship. They’ve been fighting together for some time. She’s fallen for him but she’ll never let him see. She doesn’t think he could ever feel that way about her.”

“That’s good, wench. I mean it’s bad because they’re being stupid but it’s good story-telling. Good tension. All the better and hotter when they come together.”

“I guess. That’s the fantasy anyway.”

“A lot of people think reality can never live up to fantasy. I think the opposite can be true too. Fantasy can’t necessarily live up to reality. I think imagining something is great but doing it can be even better.”

“It could go either way.”

“I suppose it could.” Jaime handed her laptop over to her so she could start typing up the scene where Ser Jeremy goes to Ser Bethany’s room. After the characters sipped their wine and made awkward small talk for a few minutes, she began writing Ser Jeremy’s revelation of what he really came there to tell her. Jaime hummed next to her and she looked over at him.

“He should touch her.”

“What?”

“Her hand, her face, something. He’s wanted to. He wants to be with her. He wants connection with her. I just think he’d find it hard not to.”

She nodded, turning back to her typing uncertainly. Her fingers hovering over the keys, she felt Jaime shift slightly next to her. She sucked in a breath as she saw and felt him take one of her hands in his gently and start rubbing circles around each of her knuckles. “Like this,” he said softly. She turned her head to meet his eyes, the sparkle of them breathtaking. “Or like this,” he murmured, bringing his other hand up to skim across her brow until it found and slowly moved one of her stray hairs behind her ear. She bit her lip. She could not misconstrue her friend’s dedication to helping her write her assignment well with anything real. She cleared her throat and turned back to her screen, fingers moving with purpose over the keyboard as she fleshed out the confession further, being sure to include the physical elements Jaime had suggested. Jaime let his hands drop away from her and sat back against the wall again and she let out the breath she’d been holding. 

“You want him to ask permission to kiss her?” he asked, reading the screen a couple minutes later. 

“It seems the gallant thing to do.”

His mouth quirked into a half-smile. “I suppose it does.”

“You don’t sound sold.”

“Well, let’s play it out, shall we?”

She looked at him skeptically, but nodded. He reached down and moved the laptop out of her lap to the bed on the other side of her and tugged at her furthest thigh slightly to urge her to turn to face him more directly. Whatever he was about, she was too intrigued to stop him but it felt somehow like a horrible idea not to. He looked her dead in the eyes and she had to remind herself to breathe and act normal. “So, I’ve just told you I’ve been in love with you for some time now and I want to be with you and only you. I need you. You’re the one for me. How do you feel?”

“I…I’ve been wanting to hear that for so long. I’m…overwhelmed…emotional…excited…”

“That last one…what are you excited about?”

“That…I guess that we can have a future.”

“Yes, but in that moment, your eyes are locked. You feel the same about each other. What do you think is going to happen next? Do you want it to? How much do you want it to?”

“A kiss. Yes. More than anything else. Nothing else in the world would matter in that moment.”

“Exactly.” His voice was husky and a bit strained, his face having moved closer to hers with each word they’d uttered. “He’s already touching her,” he said, bringing his hands back to her hair and hand, respectively. Maybe he’s taken further liberties even.” He slid one hand up her bare arm tantalizingly as he brought the thumb of his other hand out from behind her ear to stroke her cheek. “May I kiss you?"

Her eyes darted back and forth between his for a long moment before she had a revelation. “No.”

“No?” Jaime asked, sounding a bit breathless, no doubt happily surprised she was readily accepting his suggestions. 

“She should kiss him.”

“Yes. She should.” The look in Jaime’s eyes could have set her face on fire. Actually, it probably already had. She turned abruptly and picked up her laptop, both glad and sad when Jaime’s hands dropped down to his own lap again. She started to edit what she’d begun to write before and changed up the scene such that Ser Bethany being so moved by Ser Jeremy’s speech and so unable to keep her hands or lips off him any longer, took matters into her own hands and kissed him. 

“Tongue? Teeth? Where are their hands? Don’t forget to give the reader a full picture.”

“Yes, Jaime. Shh,” she ordered, finally feeling more motivated than she had about this assignment at any point prior. He gave her silence as she typed out the description of the kiss. She didn’t have a ton of experience but she knew what kissing felt like and while it hadn’t ever felt as amazing as the way she was writing it for her story and the way she’d read it written in other stories, she did feel like she could believably write this part. She wrote it the way she’d want to kiss and be kissed in that situation. The characters found themselves thoroughly engrossed in their kissing but she knew she had to move the scene along from there or she’d surely fail her assignment. This next part proved a bit tricky as she considered the logistics. She paused and brought a fingernail up to nibble between her teeth. Next to her, she wondered if she was just imagining that Jaime’s breathing seemed a bit shallower. 

“It might help to go through the motions, wench.”

She looked back over at him and blushed. “I know this is kind of stupid…being stuck on each part.”

“It’s not stupid. You’re going for realism. Just because people do this stuff, there’s not an inherent skill for being able to write about it.”

“True…and it’s not like it’s a regular part of my day-to-day life, guys just throwing me down on the bed and all,” she tried to joke but it came across a bit flat. Jaime got another one of those looks on his face that she didn’t quite know how to read. Great. He was probably pitying her. That wasn’t what she wanted at all. 

“Do you want someone to throw you down on the bed?”

“What? No, I…that’s probably not possible anyway…for most guys.”

Jaime smirked. “I’m not most guys. I’m strong enough if you want to see if that’s something you want your characters to do.”

“Oh, gods,” she said, bringing her hands up to cover her face. “You don’t have to…you’ve already helped me with this a bunch…”

“And I’m not done yet. Come on.” He stood up from the bed and moved her laptop to her chair for the time being to give them room. Advisable or not, she found herself standing up with him. 

“Jaime, this is not necessary.”

He shrugged. “Maybe it is. It’s fun, in any event.”

“You’re finding this fun?”

“Sure. Aren’t you?”

She gave him a half shrug. “Maybe a little.” She hated how shy she sounded saying it. 

“You’re a terrible liar.”

She narrowed her eyes at him but soon widened them as he moved in closer to her. The heat of his body felt like it was reaching out to her, stunning her where she stood. “So, the Sers have been kissing…quite passionately in fact. Their arms are around each other…something like this.” He brought his arms around her back and she went ahead and placed hers around his shoulders. They were of a height with one another and she still didn’t see how he could feasibly toss her on the bed. “They’re probably finding all manner of ways to distract each other and drive each other crazy.” As he said this, Jaime moved his head to the side of hers, his warm breath ghosting over her cheek and her ear and her neck. She let her eyes flutter closed, letting herself slip under the spell he was weaving. He was stroking her back and her arms tightened around his shoulders instinctually. She couldn’t help herself and she brought her fingers to his hair, hearing him make what seemed like a pleasured sound. No doubt. He did like it when she brushed out his hair with her fingers as they studied or watched movies together. His hands were stroking lower as he nuzzled his head further into her neck. At the moment that his lips pressed softly to her neck, she opened her mouth on a gasp that she fully completed as one of his arms swiftly left her back and came down behind her knees lifting her briefly from the ground, his other arm remaining behind her back for support for the short duration it took for him to propel her onto the bed. He’d only propelled her a couple feet but the shock of it stole her breath for a minute as she stared up at him, feeling…so. many. things.

He looked very pleased with himself and seemed a bit out of breath himself. “Then, Jeremy would probably crawl swiftly over Bethany and start kissing her again. So, what do you think? Is that what they should do?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s definitely a move. It’s passionate. I don’t know that it’s strictly necessary though. If they didn’t do it right, they’d just knock the wind out of themselves.”

“Maybe.” He reached down and tugged her back up to stand in front of him again. “They could just walk it back instead.” He took a few steps backward and she followed. She didn’t know what the hell dream she was having but she wasn’t keen on pinching herself to wake up. “So, they’re kissing,” he began again. She saw his eyes dart to her lips but figured he couldn’t really help it. They were talking about kissing, so where else would your eyes naturally drift?

“Yes,” she said, bringing her arms back up to his shoulders as they’d done before. His came around her back again. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Logistics…I should probably write them starting to undress each other while they’re still standing up. It might be easier than once they’re lying down.”

“True. So, they’re just wearing tunics and pants and small clothes at this point, right?”

She nodded, breathing in and out a bit more rapidly through her nose. 

“Easy enough…not very different than what we’re wearing.”

“No. So they get undressed...”

“Well, not fully. He’d probably bring his hands to the bottom of her tunic and slip them beneath, just to feel the warmth of her bare skin.” Jaime slid his fingers beneath the hem of her t-shirt, stroking them over her lower back to demonstrate. 

“She might slide hers down inside the back of his to do the same.” Brienne slid her fingers beneath the collar of his tee and stroked his upper back lightly. She saw Jaime’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. 

“Mmm…probably. They’d get used to each other more and more first and then one of them would remove the other’s shirt, maybe kissing the bare skin bit by bit as it was revealed or maybe just pulling the tunic off all at once and taking in the sight of the other person for several moments before coming together in another kiss.”

“Either would work well,” Brienne agreed. “After they're more revealed to each other and are kissing again...”

“Skin to skin.“

“Yes, skin to skin. I guess they could kind of start moving backward toward the bed by silent agreement or as if they’re being pulled in that direction.” She didn’t even quite remember them having started to move but she realized as she finished her sentence that they were in fact backing slowly toward the bed. When her legs hit the side of it, she sat down.

“Wait,” he said. “Do you want him to back her up to the bed or the other way around? Just, if it’s him, he’d start to crawl onto the bed over her and she’d start to scooch back to make room for him…” They went through the motions of this so Brienne could get the true feel for it. With Jaime hovered above her, she was certainly getting a true feel for it, all right. She hated how much she wanted it to be real. “And what was the other option again?” she asked, trying to extract herself from their current position and not thinking about the fact that the alternative was even more awkward for her. 

Jaime backed off of the bed slowly and she followed. He turned her so that she was facing the bed and he sat down on the edge of it. “The alternative is that she backs him onto the bed. He sits. She could climb onto his lap then. They could continue kissing like that. Or she could stay standing in front of him and he could pleasure her.”

“Oh,” she said, feeling faintly lightheaded. “Yes, that would probably be good.”

“It would be,” he responded, voice deep, an underlying confidence there that made her weak-kneed. She knew he just meant that story wise it would be good. It was only her imagination telling her he was hinting that the real thing would be good. She was sure it would be more than good with him…it just wasn’t going to happen.

He placed his hands on her hips and she met his gaze, finding it increasingly difficult to think straight. “If she straddled him at first, he could then flip her over onto her back, right?” she asked, attempting to sound purely academic about the question. He tugged gently at her hips until she placed them to either side of his and then he slid his hands back up to her back. She placed her hands tentatively on his back again and he grinned up at her before flipping her over onto her back, leaving him knelt between her thighs. 

“Yeah, that…that would work,” she said breathily. "I think…they can do that and then he can…” She gestured vaguely toward her inner thighs and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth causing her to suck in a sharp breath. She forced herself to look away for a moment to gain her composure, then cleared her throat. “As it’s the first time between the two of them, maybe she’d prefer to be lying down for that…it could be hard to remain standing…” Her voice was shaky and she knew it and she felt the heat in more than just her face. It had crept down her chest for sure. She heard him chuckle above her.

“You may have a point. I think however you proceed will be good. He’s wanted her for so long, he’s going to be amenable to whatever she desires.”

She nodded up at him and then started to raise up on her elbows. “I should probably type some of this out now.” Jaime surprised her by not moving right out of her way so she could get up. 

“You could…or we could talk through the rest of the scene, kind of like an outline. It feels like we’re kind of on a roll here but I’m open to however you want to do it.”

She didn’t really want to stop this titillating process, though writing-wise, she wasn’t sure what was best. It did often help to have a story fully outlined and figuring out the finer points of this story wasn’t all that different to how she’d done it for others. Except that she hadn’t done it for others in a horizontal position beneath her too hot for existence best friend. 

“Well, story next steps…what’s left? He finishes undressing her. There’s…more foreplay. She finishes undressing him. They have sex. It’s fantastic and they are sated and exhausted. The end.”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at her. “Wow. There’s. Foreplay. Theyhavesex. Done. Super hot, wench,” he teased her, his voice filled with dry amusement.

“Well, I’ll embellish it,” she defended.

“How? Isn’t that what we’re trying to flesh out here, no pun intended?”

She sighed and flung her arm up over her eyes. “Yes, I guess so.”

“But if you want to phone it in with your story…”

She huffed at that, pulling her arm back down a bit to glare at him. “You know that’s not how I am.”

He smiled softly at her then. “Yeah, I know.”

She bit her lip. The truth was she was definitely not dealing with an area of expertise here. 

“How are the characters reacting to all of this? I mean, we’ve established his longing and desire and general happiness and willingness to do whatever to make this good for her. But what is she thinking or feeling? She had to kiss him after he confessed to her. Obviously, they got caught up in the kissing and moved things forward to the bed and the removal of clothing. Is this…is it something new to either of them? Does one have more experience than the other? Are there fears about that? How are they communicating with each other? Are they very vocal? He’s going to go down on her. Has anyone done that for her before?”

“The Seven help me, that’s a lot of questions, Jaime!”

He chuckled and moved so that he was lying on his side next to her. She turned onto her side to face him as well. She took a deep breath and thought about each of the questions and about her characters and the story she was trying to tell. She wanted it to be hot but she also wanted it to be realistic. “It’s a lot to process. They’re not going to stop what they’re doing to fully process it. They’re caught up and happy to be so. They’ll definitely need to talk things through more after the fact but my story isn’t going to go that far, thank the gods. Let’s see. She’s feeling…really lucky. She’s probably wondering if this is really happening but his kisses and his body pressed against her and how it’s all making her feel is too real for it to be a dream.”

“Okay. You can write that in. Keep going.”

“Is it new? Hmm. I don’t think they’ve ever felt this way about anyone else before. The physical stuff isn’t entirely new. It’s not to him. It’s not to her either. She was married very briefly before. Very briefly. He was killed the day after their wedding.”

“Dark.”

“Well, he wasn’t the greatest, so let’s not feel too sad about it.”

“Okay. Go on.”

“Anyway, I think it will be better if they do this and she has some experience, and it being a historical piece, I want to give her a way for this not to be her first time but her not to have been violated or gone the route of an ‘indecent woman.’” She said that last phrase whilst using air quotes and rolling her eyes. 

“It’s sad that needs to be a thing.”

“Yeah, it is. But anyway, she’s not nervous in the never done this way but more so in the never done this with someone she really wanted to kind of way.”

“It sounds like she doesn’t have high expectations of the experience though, at least not based on her wedding night?”

“No. Her husband wasn’t cruel per se, just perfunctory.”

Jaime frowned at that. 

“How are they communicating? I mean, I think there are moans and words of encouragement and they can hear each other’s breathing patterns. They’re communicating through their looks too, through eye contact and nods and smiles.” She found herself smiling as she described this. 

“And when he’s flipped her over on the bed and has started to trail kisses down her body…”

“She’s glad of it. She enjoys the feeling of power she has over him, knowing how much he desires her, feeling the evidence of it as she straddles him, but she also enjoys him turning the tables, expecting only of her that she’ll allow him to pleasure her. That’s not how it was with her husband, so she’s definitely here for it.” Brienne let out a nervous, little laugh at that and Jaime studied her with a curious smile. 

“It doesn’t sound like her first time was good at all.”

“It was…fine. She hadn’t been expecting more, really. Most of us probably aren’t."

“Brienne, is that...how your first time was?”

She looked down at the bed between them and thought back to her high school boyfriend, Hyle. He was the only guy she’d ever kissed. She'd had sex with him more because she wanted to know what it was really all about and to get rid of her virginity than because she had deep feelings for him. “I guess,” she answered. “It wasn’t awful. It was fine. It wasn’t anything to write a story about either.”

“Anything since the first time worth writing a story about?”

She’d only ever had sex with Hyle and the handful of times they had were still pretty unremarkable. They had tried some different things. She wasn’t without any experience. It felt better after the first time. He had gone down on her a couple times. She hadn’t been able to get there though. She didn’t know if that was due to her own ability to let go of control or Hyle’s oral abilities but it had felt good and she’d told him so and he’d seemed good with that. 

“Is that a fair question?” she tried to joke. “I’m not one to ever choose to write a story about these things anyway. I’m doing so now under academic duress.”

Jaime gave her a small smile. “True, but don’t evade. I’ll take that as a ’no.’”

“Fine. No. But Bethany is going to get her socks rocked by Jeremy because that’s how smut goes.”

“Because that’s how it should be.” His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip and her eyes were immediately drawn to it. This was not helpful. 

“Anyway,” she croaked, “he will…”

“Kiss, lick, and bite his way down over and around her breasts, then down over her abdomen, while slowly sliding her trousers and small clothes down over her hips as she anticipates his mouth’s further descent. Maybe he’ll use the trousers to briefly trap her legs, to hold them in place as he blows warm air lightly over her, runs his tongue up between her thighs, flicks it against her clit…all before she is even truly spread with her legs wrapped around his head. Is that how they should be once he’s removed the pants? Or should he hold them down as he feasts on her?”

“I think maybe you should be writing this assignment. Maybe you’ve missed your calling.” Listening to Jaime’s description, Brienne was dying the sweetest of deaths.

“Hmm. I’ll keep that in mind. I think I just enjoy the acts we’re describing, that’s all."

“Oh?” Why did she raise her voice in question with that one word? She didn’t want more of an answer. He was already driving her crazy without expounding on it.

He stared over at her across her pillow, looking slightly bemused and uncertain. “Would you think I wouldn’t?”

“What? No! I’m sure you do. I mean, not sure, but…”

“Well, I do. I enjoy various ways of being physically intimate. I enjoy bringing pleasure at least as much as if not more than being pleasured. You look like you don’t quite believe me.”

“I want to. I mean I may make Ser Jeremy quote you because what woman wouldn’t want to read that? It’s just I thought men in particular were usually more interested in their own pleasure.”

“I’d say there are no men like me, only me...but that’d be an unnecessary slight to mankind. I’m not alone in this. Some men are too selfish but I think a lot of us appreciate the give and take. I don’t want to just hear myself come. Sure, sometimes. That’s what you’re in the mood for sometimes and that’s enjoyable then but with someone else, what fun is it if they’re not as turned on as you, as stimulated, as far gone on the pleasure?”

She was drinking in all of his words with the thirst of a thousand days spent in the desert. She made some vague noise of agreement and kept staring at him until he spoke again.

“Well, what’ll it be?”

“Hm?”

“To continue the scene? If it helps, think about what you’d like."

Where was the ‘all of the above’ option? Brienne thought. “Um, for this situation, I think Bethany would want to wrap her thighs around Jeremy’s head and run her fingers through his hair.”

“Seems like a good choice. I’m sure Jeremy would like that. You probably want to talk about what’s going on in his head as much as hers.”

Brienne nodded and thought about that for a moment. She decided Jaime was her best resource, so she might as well take advantage of his helpfulness. It was purely for research. “What do you think would be going on in his head?”

"He’d be overwhelmed by everything about her, in the best way. He’d be looking forward to learning her taste. He’s probably been wondering about it for some time."

"You think about that? Women and their taste?"

"Well, not just for any woman that walks by in the commons or anything, but if I’m into someone, yeah.”

“Oh.”

Jaime chuckled. “Yes, that too. He’d be thinking about the ‘O.’ He wants to make her come with his tongue and his fingers. He wants to feel her thighs shake and press against his head. He wants to see what other sounds he can draw from her…assuming he’s been successful in drawing some out so far, which he should have been. Remember, don’t shirk on mentioning the sounds.”

“But do guys really expect the screaming banshee porn star audio track during sex?”

Jaime shook his head and scrunched up his face at her. “No. Well, I can’t speak for everyone. I don’t think any guy wants his partner to be faking it though, to be overdramatic…but enthusiasm is encouraging. The smallest sounds fuel the fire. And if she wants to tell him ‘yes’ and ’there’ and otherwise instruct his technique, he’d appreciate it.”

“Okay.”

“Oh!” Jaime snapped his fingers between them, startling her briefly. “Sorry…just another thought…more his technique and maybe her thoughts but does Jeremy have any facial hair?”

“Hmm…could go either way. He could have been growing it while in the field or he could have just shaved knowing he was going to see her again.”

“Or a middle ground. Maybe he hasn’t shaved for a day or so and he has a little scruff. My current state. I just thought you could use that as a descriptive point…you know, how does his face feel against her most sensitive areas?”

She looked at him, considering, and he reached out and grabbed her one arm. He brought the inside of her forearm up to his cheek and chin and nuzzled gently. Her flesh prickled where he made contact and beyond. She liked the minor roughness against her smooth skin. She pressed her thighs together and tried to keep her breathing steady. “It’ll be the feeling of him just teasing her by rubbing or resting his face against her, but also what she’ll feel when he kisses her.” He pressed his lips to her arm gently in one spot, slid them to another, and pressed them more firmly. Her breathing stood no chance.

“Got it?” he asked quietly and she forced herself to nod as he gently placed her arm back down on the bed. 

“So, after?” she made herself refocus them. At this point, she was thinking they needed to get through the rest of the story, so she could send Jaime home and take care of matters that had swiftly become urgent. Matters in need of her vibrator.

“After she releases his head?” Jaime asked, amused. 

“Yes. Then, he could move into position and split her asunder and all that.”

“Split her asunder?” He made a disgusted face at that. “That sounds painful…and like he’s an axeman. Don’t use that. You’re not going to use the term man meat or anything like that either, are you?”

“I…no?”

“No,” he said more firmly. “Okay, back up.”

“Oh, yes, I should have her touch him too.”

“Maybe. She did kiss him first, so she might be up for that.”

“He’d be up for that,” Brienne joked, kind of proud of herself despite the lameness of the comment.

“She wouldn’t?”

“No, she would. She’d be wanting to learn him as much as he’d be wanting to learn her.”

“Well, then that can be the next step or that could be at a later time. Presumably, he’s going to get to spend the night.”

“Presumably.”

“Well, what does the lady want?”

“She doesn’t want to wait. She’s going to urge him back up to her to kiss her first.”

“She can taste herself on his tongue.”

“Mmhmm. Then, her hands will wander. She’ll wrap her hand around him.”

“His ding dong? Fire hose? Hammer? Joystick?”

She laughed at his ridiculousness. “No.”

“His love stick? Meat puppet? One-eyed trouser snake? Pickle?”

She started full-on laughing, complete with some wheezing and he joined in with her. When the laughter started to subside, he poked her lightly in the stomach with his finger. “So, what’ll it be, wench? What will she wrap her hand around?”

“I’ll figure that out and I’ll write it. You don’t need me to say it.”

“Don’t I? I feel like I’ve taken on a multi-role here, partly an editor really. An editor would have a say in word choice.”

She just rolled her eyes at him, trying to ignore the challenge.

“Mm,” he said, taking on a serious, disappointed air. “You’re obviously going with pork sword and that is really not…”

“Cock! Are you happy? Cock.”

“Fuck,” he said with some disbelief. “Yes, actually. Quite.” He seemed both amused and uncomfortable in some way. Who was he to feel uncomfortable? He was the one who made her blurt out the term and now she probably looked like a tomato’s twin. She watched him swallow a few times before he opened his mouth again. “Let’s rewind again. Did we ever establish what Jeremy would have his face buried in?”

“Knock it off, Jaime!” she said, smacking him lightly on the arm. 

“Make me.” She narrowed her eyes at him and he quirked a challenging brow. She waited a long, tense moment before launching herself at him and tickling him on the abs, which she knew was his weak spot. He got her under the arms and they laughed and wriggled with one another for a minute before calling a truce and flopping back onto their backs next to one another. The bed was only so big, so it was a snug fit, Brienne’s one arm pressed against her wall, the other pressed against Jaime’s. 

“This has been really fun so far,” Jaime commented, once they’d caught their breath a little. 

“It has. I think maybe we’re learning a bit too much about each other though,” she tried to joke, still feeling a crackling energy between them that she was trying to ignore. 

“I don’t,” he said, a seriousness to his tone that made her turn to look at his face. After a moment, he turned his head to face her too. “I don’t, Brienne,” he repeated, and now his tone sounded kind of ragged. “I want to know these things about you. I want us to know these things about each other.” He turned on his side again and she did the same, her body mirroring his and closer to his than it had been before.

“I’ve never had a friendship anything like ours before,” she said softly. She was touched by the level of friendship and bonding he wanted for them even if it was also bittersweet given her feelings for him.

“Could it be more?”

She blinked. She wasn’t sure if she’d heard him correctly. “More?”

He held her gaze as he slowly reached his hand out and moved a strand of hair behind her ear before caressing the side of her face. “More, Brienne,” he said tenderly. He brought his thumb to slide over her lower lip. “More,” he whispered.

She searched his eyes for any hint of humor, any hint of falsity. If this was just another roleplay of sorts to help with her story and she was reading it wrong, she’d be mortified and devastated. Nothing in the green depths told her this was anything other than sincere. Still, she wanted to be sure.

“You want…?”

“You, yes,” he interrupted, his voice rough.

If she’d been standing, her knees absolutely would have buckled. “Is this just because of the story and what we’ve been talking about?”

“No. I’ve felt this way for a while now. I couldn’t figure out how to tell you and today just…well, let’s just say it’s motivated me."

She swallowed hard and reached out to place her hand over his heart. It was beating at a tempo that was most certainly faster than that of the seductive song playing on Jaime’s phone from her desk. His eyes were taking her in, his pupils enlarged. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was shallow. It was at once the simplest thing in the world to lean into him just enough to press her lips to his.

And it felt right. Perfect. She pulled back, took in his smile full of joyful relief, gave him one of her own, and then pressed her lips to his again.

He traced the shell of her ear with his fingers as he started to reverently suck her lower lip between his own. She closed her hand over a patch of t-shirt as she became possessive over his upper lip. They kissed languidly for a time, committing every lip capture and every small stroke of tongue to memory. Jaime slid one hand into her hair and the other around her waist, urging her closer to him. She didn’t need any convincing. With his mouth now open to her fully, she drug her tongue along his and reveled in the low moan he released, the way he held her tighter, and the way he teasingly explored her mouth in kind. She slid the hand that had been on his chest around to his back so she could pull him closer to her as well. They couldn’t seem to get close enough to one another and if what she felt as their lower bodies sought to close the gap was any indication, Jaime certainly had a sizable amount of evidence to support his claim that he wanted her. It made Brienne feel lightheaded and giddy. Their kissing moved from lazy to desperately hungry quickly enough. Their hands wanted to be (and tried to be) everywhere at once. They ceased kissing each other’s lips long enough to gasp for breath and cover additional terrain. Brienne found that she particularly enjoyed kissing his not clean-shaven face and that Adam’s apple that had called to her since they’d met. Jaime turned out to be quite the quick study in finding every single spot along her jaw, neck, and behind her ears that made her tremble and melt and mewl.

Having long since abandoned touching each other through the fabric of their shirts in favor of touching each other beneath, it only made sense when they moved to divest one another of them. It was all at once. They were too impatient to kiss patch after patch of revealed skin as they’d earlier contemplated for the story characters. Brienne attached her mouth to one of his nipples straight away in fact and he rasped her name, running his fingers through her hair. Jaime took the opposite approach and laved every inch of her torso until she hurriedly unhooked and whipped off her own bra, wantonly thrust her small chest forward, placed her hands on either side of his face and guided him to her, whimpering embarrassingly loudly (by her own standards) as his lips finally captured her taut bud, his tongue twirling ‘round it with skill before he set to suckling and grazing just so and generally making her grunt and arch her back and bite her lip to try to keep from howling as he worked her other nipple with his fingers. 

She was wet, so wet, and she wanted him to know it. She wanted to know what his fingers could do elsewhere. But she also had competing priorities. As he continued to attend to her breasts, Brienne reached down and found his belt buckle, making quick work of it before moving on to the button on his jeans, sliding it loose next. Jaime lifted his head, releasing her nipple with an indecent pop. His lips were swollen red, his cheeks flushed, his pupils blown. He really was the single most attractive man she’d ever seen. 

“You don’t have to,” he assured huskily.

She smiled at him and pulled him back up to her mouth, kissing him soundly for a minute. When she pulled back, she stroked his cheek with her fingers and said “I know. I want to…may I?"

“Yes,” he croaked as her fingers ghosted over the bulge in his pants. She leaned forward and kissed him before sliding her hand more fully over the front of his pants and beginning to learn the length and shape of him. She relished how he moaned into her mouth and gripped at her back. Still stroking his tongue with her own, she reached down with both hands to unzip his jeans and free his erection. She enjoyed gliding her hand up and down the velvety smooth skin. Each hitch of his breath against her lips fueled her exploration further. He broke from the kiss to pant out her name. She searched his eyes, then let her own roam further. Gods, he looked so sinfully served up to her, his bare chest rising and falling in an uneven cadence, the muscles of his arms, legs and abs taut and strained, his hard cock filling her hand, twitching and jerking pleasantly with each stroke or squeeze.

He reached down and placed his hand over hers and she thought he might be about to show her more of what he liked but instead he just stilled her hand and stuttered her name. She met his eyes again, trying not to let her fears and insecurity claim her. Maybe he was changing his mind. Maybe he’d realized he was crazy to think he could enjoy this with someone who looked like her.

No. That was not the look he was giving her. He looked wrecked in the best way. Still, the words tumbled from her mouth.

“Is it…am I…should I be doing something different to make this better for you?”

Jaime inhaled and exhaled raggedly and then smiled up at her. “On the contrary. I’m trying not to come.”

“Oh. Why?” she asked, surprised.

He gently removed her hand and brought it up to his mouth so he could place light kisses to her palm and inner wrist. Then, he took her breath away when he swiftly rolled them so that he was perched atop her.

He grinned down at her and placed a kiss to the tip of her nose before dragging his lips over her cheek to her ear where he said silkily, “ladies first."

She felt her face, neck, and chest flush at his words. “This is quite gallant of you.”

He chuckled into her collar bone. “That’s me.” He pulled back to rake his eyes over her bare skin again. “Mmm,” he murmured, “I always wondered how far your blushes extended.” She felt so heated by the way he was looking at her. She ran her fingers through his hair again and managed to smile her appreciation of him. He started another tremendously thorough tour of her body with his mouth that had turned her into a quivering mess by the time he was sliding her jeans down over her hips. He did as he had earlier suggested and used the jeans to draw out the process more, placing kisses and light nips to her lower abdomen, hips, and upper thighs as they were revealed to him. The feel of his big hands possessively squeezing her ass as he ran his tongue up between her closed inner thighs left her making a strangled noise in the back of her throat and clutching at his upper back. He smoothly continued his torture until she was divested of the pants, as well as her socks, and then he sat back on his heels and met her eyes again as he reached out and placed his flattened palm just below her navel, so close to where she wanted him to touch her. 

“I’ve dreamed of this,” he cooed, letting his hand hover for a moment before sliding his fingers gently downward over her mound, one sliding through the part to find her sensitive bud, making her cry out. Even through her underwear, his touch felt so good. He rubbed her slowly for half a minute and then removed his hand, bending his head forward to bring his mouth to the top of her panties. He littered her skin with light kisses there before carefully securing the band of the panties within his teeth and dragging them downward. “Well, now you’re just showing off,” she teased and he chuckled and nuzzled her with his nose in response. She laughed a little when he met some resistance getting the panties fully past her ass and she shifted her hips some to help him. Once past her knees, it was smooth sailing and she bit her lip so hard in anticipation as he started to kiss his way back up from the arch of her foot that she was sure she was probably going to draw blood. 

He spread her legs further as he journeyed up them. His fingers found her again as he ran his tongue along the back of one knee and she felt dizzy for him. He parted her lower lips gently and dipped one finger inside of her, drawing out her moisture for his own purposes. He held her eyes as he brought that finger to his mouth and she watched as he sucked it in between his lips. The look on his face was intense, his eyes growing darker with his lust. 

“Now, you know,” she breathed, thinking of what he’d said before about wondering about the taste of a woman he was into.

He smirked up at her and pulled his finger slowly from his mouth. “I’m only just beginning to know, wench.”

She forced herself to swallow though her mouth had gone dry. “Well, this is an institution of learning,” she tried to say evenly.

He bent forward slowly, settling himself more fully on his stomach between her legs. He slid his hands up her sides and then teased her nipples with his thumbs as he extended his tongue and traced her slit with it. 

“Jaime,” she gasped and heard and felt his resultant growl before he brought his tongue back through for another swipe. He tugged at her nipples as he proceeded to swirl his tongue around her clit. She arched her back and moaned in response. He released her nipples and brought his hands down to the backs of her thighs, taking a few moments to lift them and position her legs over his shoulders. She felt her heart swell as she reached down and buried her hands in his hair.

“That’s my wench,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her sensitive flesh again to kiss and lick and suck her in more ways than she even knew were possible for this act. She noted that when she was particularly reactive to something that he did, he seemed to hum briefly and then he repeated the action. He really was studying and learning her, she thought happily. Soon enough, she found she couldn’t really think much at all; she could only feel. Instead of just running her fingers through Jaime’s hair, she found herself fisting it in her hands rather frantically. If she was hurting him, he certainly didn’t seem to be complaining. One hand was stroking her thigh and keeping it pressed to the side of his head. The other was now partnering with his mouth in stimulating her. He’d inserted first one and then two fingers, stroking her in time with the lapping of his tongue. When he started to curl his fingers as part of his strokes, he had her keening and she thought there was no way hair bands on the door would be needed; surely everyone on her floor knew what was happening in her room and she did. not. give. a. damn. She felt her legs begin to shake as her walls began to clench around his fingers. Jaime surrounded her clit with his lips one more time and sucked hard, staying the course as she plummeted over the edge of the great wall of pleasure she’d been scaling since she’d first kissed him…since before that really.

When her shudders began to subside, her legs had gone slack on either side of Jaime’s head, and her breathing had calmed down a little, Brienne looked down at those brilliant green eyes in that handsome face with the wickedly cocky grin that was aimed at her. She felt her head moving side to side in minuscule slow-motion movements. Her mouth was still agape and she was still panting her breaths. “Oh, gods,” she murmured. “That was…”

She didn’t really need to finish the sentence. Jaime placed a wet kiss against each of her inner thighs before pushing himself up onto his hands and knees so he could crawl back up over her. Up close, she could see the redness of his lips and his surrounding face. It glistened still with her juices in spots. She licked her lips and then placed her hands on either side of his head to draw him in for a kiss. It was a sensual kiss and in her haze she felt impressed that his tongue still had so much play left in it. She was hungrily aware of his hardness pressed against her belly. She just didn’t have the energy to do anything about it just yet. 

When the kiss ended, Jaime rested his head on her chest and she took to running her fingers through his hair again. It was, after all, one of her favorite things to do and now she’d never forget the sight of herself doing it as his head moved between her thighs. She laughed softly to herself and then mused quietly, “Once I’d finally accepted that we were friends and not enemies, I was glad of it…but I have to admit, I never thought our friendship would have these kinds of benefits.”

Jaime tensed against her and then raised his head, his eyes boring into hers. He was silent a moment and Brienne wasn’t sure what was running through his mind. Luckily, he enlightened her without much delay. “Our friendship has been more than I ever knew I wanted before, more than I ever could have hoped for.”

“Jaime,” she started to murmur, touched, but he placed a finger lightly against her lips to let her know he wasn’t done. Then he moved that hand so that he was stroking her hair lightly. 

“As much as our friendship is amazing, and yes does have many benefits, I want it to be the strong foundation for more. You don’t think this is purely a friends with benefits arrangement I’m aiming for, do you?”

“I…well, I was just making a silly joke, but…maybe to be sure we’re clear, define ‘more’ as you meant it.”

“Well,” Jaime drawled, “I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you for at least half the duration of our friendship so far, if not more. So, what I’m asking is, can we be together, as a couple, go on dates, hold hands, kiss, kiss private places, call each other ridiculously cute names…?”

“Does ‘wench’ count as ridiculously cute to you or am I going to have to endure a slew of other nicknames?”

“Is that a yes?”

She searched his eyes, saw the honest plea in them, and leaned up to kiss him again briefly. “Yes. But the nicknames are negotiable.”

“Deal. Do you think you’ll start calling me pork swordsman then?”

“Ugh! No!”

He laughed heartily at her response. “I guess we’ll just have to see what other names for me escape your mouth while I’m bringing you to ecstasy a thousand different ways.”

“A thousand, huh?” she challenged playfully.

He rolled his eyes dramatically at her. “That doesn’t have to be accurate, you know. I just intend to make you see so many stars you’ll forget how to count or even how numbers work.”

“Again with the humility, Jaime.”

“You know you want me to try to prove it…for science.”

She laughed, half-giddy. “No. I don’t want proof. I just want you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I think I’ve been in love with you for as long as you’ve been in love with me. And I’ve been in lust for just as long or longer.”

“Well, I’m glad we established that,” he said, his voice husky.

She brought her thighs up and wrapped her legs around his hips whilst sliding her hands down his back and beneath the waistbands of the pants and boxer briefs he still wore. She gave his shapely ass a purposeful squeeze and rocked her hips up into his as she tilted her head to capture his lips with her own. He moaned and kissed her back, rocking his hips in kind, building a tantalizing friction between them as their kisses became more ardent. 

After a while, she pushed him back on a gasp. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” she lamented. He didn’t need to be told twice. He backed off of her in an awkward haste, tugging off his pants, underwear, and socks and finally pressing to her full skin on skin. She sighed with relief at that. And then decided she still wasn’t nearly satisfied. “Jaime, I want you. Now.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, even as his hips jerked involuntarily against her.

“Yes,” she rasped.

“Should we…?”

“Have you, erm, since we went to the testing center together a few months ago?”

“No, no…I’ve only had lusty eyes for you, wench.”

The smile spread across her face at that. “We’re go for launch, then, I’d say.” She knew Jaime knew very well she was on the pill and had been for years. He often went along with her on her various errands, including picking up her monthly supply and he’d been there hanging out in her room when she’d taken it plenty of times. 

“Shh…save that for our astronaut role-play.”

She laughed with him but both stopped laughing abruptly as Jaime inadvertently shifted and slid further into her wetness. She nodded as he aligned himself with her entrance. He did not look away once as he pressed forward and sunk into her inch by inch until he was fully engulfed in her wet heat. She panted, feeling alive with sensation, and he seemed to do the same. He wrapped his arms around her back, situating his forearms beneath her to support his weight and then he began to move, pulling out of her slowly almost the entire way and thrusting back in.

“Gods, Brienne, you feel…amazing…fuck…I knew you would…but gods…”

Brienne was having a harder time forming words but she held tightly to him, kissed his throat and his chest and his lips when she could capture them. She angled her hips to meet his thrusts and cried out on those that particularly resonated within her, which was most of them. She felt the heat pool low in her abdomen. She felt utterly intoxicated by this man, the feel of him, the smell of him, his sweat as she pushed it around over his skin, as she tasted it on her tongue. His hair as it tickled her. His lips as they placed sloppy kisses anywhere he saw fit…her forehead, her neck, her breasts, her shoulder. 

“I need you so, Brienne. I need you. You’re everything. Gods, your eyes. I love your eyes,” he confessed, pressing his forehead to hers and staring into them as he shifted his weight such that he could reach one hand down between them. She bucked against his hand. She’d felt close before but now she felt downright ready to tip, to shatter…for him, for her Jaime. “I need you too, Jaime. Please! Yes! Oh! Oh! Fuck…yes!”

As she rode out the waves of her orgasm, she felt Jaime’s rhythm falter as she pulsed and clenched his length and he followed her into oblivion soon after, crying out her name. It was maybe the most beautiful his voice had ever sounded to her and she knew him to be a good singer. 

After coming back to himself, Jaime leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips and then carefully slipped out of her and rolled onto his back next to her, breathing heavily for a time. The room felt pretty quiet now, given their recent vocalizations and the loud, wet sounds of their bodies coming together that had filled their ears during their lovemaking. Jaime’s playlist was still going from Brienne’s desk. The current song was familiar but she couldn’t focus on it at that moment. 

Jaime reached for a tissue box she kept under her bed and grabbed a few, so they could take care of the requisite post-coital clean up. Tossing the tissues into her trash can, he turned back and placed his arm around her, pulling her into his side. She let out a soft sigh, bringing her hand to rest on his chest and curling her upper leg over one of his possessively. She guessed she had a right to be possessive in this way now. Hers. By all indications, he was hers. And she was his.

“Wow,” he breathed, sounding tired but thrilled.

“Definitely wow,” she agreed, pressing a kiss to his chest and letting her eyes drift closed and her breathing slow.

They woke sometime later to find the light had waned outside Brienne’s window. 

“We should get some dinner.”

She nodded her agreement. “I do think we worked up an appetite.”

Jaime smirked at her. “Thus far, you’ve only gotten familiar with my appetite for food. I have a healthy appetite for other things too, just so you know.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes.” He leaned forward and kissed her. “You’ll see.” He captured her lips again. “I hope that won’t be a problem.” After the last kiss, she reluctantly pushed him away and started to sit up, Jaime following her lead. “It will be if I don’t actually get to enjoy meals anymore.” He laughed at her but stood up and started to get dressed again, watching her do the same. 

Once they were dressed, had taken turns visiting the restroom, and had closed and locked her dorm room door, Jaime looked over at her, a peaceful smile on his face and extended his hand. She looked down at it, feeling the butterflies flit here and there in her stomach. Feeling her own smile spread across her face, she reached over and joined her hand to his. 

“Okay?” he asked softly.

“Mmmhmm,” she responded contentedly, giving his hand a squeeze. 

He nodded slightly and then started to walk. “Well, then let’s go re-energize.”

She let a light laugh leave her lips. “You know I still need to write more tonight.”

“Oh, yes. I know. But I think I’ll just plan on hanging around to provide you any and all additional inspiration you may need."

“How thoughtful of you. My knight in shining armor.”

“Mmm…that has a nice ring to it. Your K.I.S.A., kissah, for short.” Having said that, he chuckled and leaned over to place a loud smooch against her temple.

“It does seem appropriate,” she played along.

“It does,” he agreed, jovially. “Of course, if you want to go with any of the nicknames from this afternoon like “oh oh” and “fuck yes,” I’d be fine with those too. 

“Oh, gods.”

“That one works too.”

“I think this relationship may work best if I keep your mouth busy or gag you.”

They had just entered the empty stairwell and Jaime let out an audible groan, pulled her to a stop, and backed her up against the wall next to the doorway they’d just come through. She didn’t have time to question the action before his lips were on hers. Having never made out in a stairwell before, she was initially caught by surprise. She rallied soon enough though, meeting his fervor with her own. They pulled back a few minutes later when they heard a few other students enter the stairwell chattering away, bounding down the stairs to their side, paying them no mind. Jaime rested his forehead against hers and laughed under his breath, his eyes sparkling. It occurred to her she really wasn’t used to seeing them this close and she adored it. “As you can tell,” he said lowly, pressing his hips to hers such that she could feel that he had another burgeoning erection, “I concur with your plan.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly once more in a bid to keep things under control. Jaime knew her well, so he stepped back, turning toward the corner briefly to adjust himself. When he turned back, he smiled warmly at her. “Okay, wench, let’s go keep my mouth busy with whatever the campus cooks have laid out as our feast.” He started toward the stairs, his arm outstretched behind him. When she took his hand, instead of proceeding to the first stair, she just held her ground preventing him from moving any further. He looked at her questioningly. 

“Fuck dinner!” she exclaimed. 

“Fuck dinner?” he asked in surprise and mock outrage.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

She tugged on his hand and turned back toward the hallway. He followed her with a grin. 

“But what if it’s tacos?” He couldn’t resist teasing her.

She turned and mock glared at him and his jeans felt a bit more snug.

“I do so love the taco bar with all of the fixings, wench.”

With their long strides and her evident impatience to retrace their steps, they were back at her room in no time. She unlocked her door and turned to him, trying to maintain a serious expression but failing as he could see her lips already quirking at the corners. “Fuck tacos.”

“Fuck tacos?” he asked, silkily.

She reached forward and hooked two of her fingers into the waistband of his jeans to urge him into her room. “No. Fuck me,” she said huskily.

So he did. And she found it very inspiring.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything - not GoT nor any of the songs indicated herein. I do own the ingredients for a taco fixings bar. Come see me, Jaime. ;-)


End file.
